


Stargazing

by staarryskies



Category: Spirit School: The Game
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staarryskies/pseuds/staarryskies
Summary: Demons don't fall in love. Not with humans. Not with anyone. And especially not people like Jaiden Hamilton, who are planning to destroy everything said demon has been working towards.
Relationships: Kira Tanaka/Jaiden Hamilton
Kudos: 1





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh donbt read this. its ok. dont bother. it wont make sense at all.

Kira had been wanding around The Otherworld for far longer than he could be bothered to count. He realised that humans had irrationally grandiose ideas about what being... supernatural, or whatever he was, but the truth was that it was astoundingly boring. He had traversed the school at least three times, although he didn't even notice. Even if time didn't exist in the place, he felt as though he had been roaming around that school for centuries. He was tired, as usual, but suffering as well, _more_ than usual. His chest ached, and he knew exactly why. He just didn't want to admit it.

Jaiden Hamilton was going to pay a _heavy_ price for this.

**Author's Note:**

> i only posted this so ao3 wouldnt delete the draft


End file.
